Freefall
by Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen
Summary: The term 'falling' can be used in many sentences. It can be used to mean 'I'm falling for him' to 'I can see the rain falling'. When someone falls, they catch themselves or get their balance back. But what happens when you fall from a bigger height & there's no chance at living? Look back at the memories of your loved ones & think of the last thing you'd tell the love of your life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

 **Yeah, I have no excuse as to why I've been gone for this long without any updates of any kind or messages of how I'm doing to anyone. The only thing I have to say is this: life. I actually have a life now and that life involves working, paying my bills, getting groceries, spending much needed time with my friends and family, and catching up on anime series/TV shows/movies.**

 **What really has me too down in the dumps to do anything is work. I get that most if not all jobs are hard and are supposed to kick your ass, but mine has me emotionally draining and stressed out. I know everyone else is saying 'just get a different job', so I did and in another 2 weeks I will be transferred over to another job that will give me a raise and actually respect me for working my ass off.** **I got my car paid off and it's in my name, so I only have to worry about all the usual car things.**

 **Another thing is that I keep getting hooked into new things like Marvel and anime series and I spend some of my free time looking into that. I hate that I can get an idea into my head, but I can never finish it. My ADD won't help me concentrate on finishing what I need to first before moving onto something else. I'm trying to work on it. If I can, I will try to finish up one story at a time or go back to updating one after the other and see how that goes.**

 **I think I'm done explaining myself now, I know you want to read and not listen to me whine about my life. So without further ado, enjoy!**

 **I own: My OCS**

 **Hasbro owns: Transformers Prime**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS NO MATTER HOW MUCH MY HEART YEARNS TO!**

 **Oh and any pop culture references you may have heard of somewhere else, I don't own those either!**

 **::" _italics"_ = thoughts::**

 **:: "bold" = comm link::**

 **::" _underline and bold_ = both thinking together::**

* * *

 **1ST PERSON POV**

Falling.

By definition, it means "to move downward rapidly and freely without control, from a higher to a lower level." Type it into a search bar of a laptop and you get the same answer, no more, no less. But it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that if you're falling, you're _falling_.

There were plenty of times when I fell in the past, a lot of them stupid and some not. Sometimes I would get little pain while others involved bad bruising and blood. One good example is when I tried to backflip off of the campus stage and knocked the wind out of myself. Another is when I tried to balance myself on the top of Smokescreen's hood and cut my arm when he jerked to a stop, making me hit some glass.

I did have a number 1 fall before, but now it's been bumped down to number 2. I had come along with Miko through a groundbridge and when push came to shove, I had been picked up by a Vehicon. My guardian obviously wasn't pleased with Miko and I joining them unexpectedly, but there was a bit of fear in his eyes once I was held captive. I didn't scream like a damsel, but cussed like a sailor to the Vehicon holding me. I don't think he likes me that much anymore. Smokescreen had knocked the Vehicon down and I was sent flying. Luckily, Ultra Magnus kept me from dying that day, but he was still pissed that Miko and I came along.

I never heard the end of it for a week straight. But this fall takes the top because if either of us hits the ground, we both die. No Smokescreen or Primus to save us. Not even Optimus.

I at least want to die an older lady, not a young adult barely out of her teens. Even though Ultra Magnus would prefer not to die at all, I know he'd like to die a soldier's death in battle or try to die a hero protecting us.

But I'm going to die once I hit the ground. I'm pretty sure I've been falling for more than 5 seconds. I don't want to leave this world like this and have Ultra Magnus feel guilt the rest of his life over my death. It's not his fault.

How could today have gone so wrong? How could hanging out with Smokescreen turn into falling off the Nemesis?

Everything was perfect. Until the patrol...

* * *

 **A few hours before...**

 **1ST PERSON POV**

"Mom, I'm back!" I yelled as I walked into the living room. "Is Dad with Uncle Archie?"

"Hey, baby girl. Yeah, your dad and the others are out doing their rounds." Mom announced as she walked in from the kitchen and gave me a hug. "How were your classes today?"

"Most of them were the same as before, but in dance we learned how to flip our partners and keep our synchronization together." I said as we pulled away from the hug. "Oh, Oz and I found out when Comic Con starts! We're already getting ideas for our costumes!"

"That's great, honey! What ideas do you have for your costumes?" Mom asked as we walked into the kitchen and she grabbed 2 water bottles from the fridge and gave one to me.

"Thank you. Well, Oz wants to be Shadow the Hedgehog, Mira's stuck between Sailor Moon and Hatsune Miku, Darian hasn't decided yet and Juleka might go as Ladybug." I said and took a sip of my water. "I want to try Amy Rose the Hedgehog, but I also want to try my hand at something harder like Vanellope Von Schweetz."

"Well, whichever one you choose, I know you will do an amazing job working on it." Mom said as she fixed her ponytail. "There's a meeting I have to attend with my group soon. General Bryce is there, so it has something to do with the Autobots or the Decepticons."

"Alright. Wait...does this mean that both Optimus and Ultra Magnus are gonna be there?" I asked at the mention of the general.

"Optimus, most definitely. Ultra Magnus, I have no idea." Mom answered as we sat down at our small table. "Why?"

"Because I feel like Ultra Magnus is avoiding me on purpose or something. I mean, he hardly ever picks me up from campus anymore or takes me with him on patrols. Smokescreen feels more like my guardian some days more than others." I confessed and buried my face in my hands. "I've respected the boundaries he set up for me and vice versa, but it makes me wonder if he just doesn't want a distraction around to bother him."

"Emmarie, if there's one thing you're not, it's a distraction." Mom stated and held my hands. "I know he's a busy mech, but I also know that as your guardian he's supposed to look after you and get to know you. Ultra Magnus is a war general; he wouldn't dare ignore Optimus' direct orders to watch after you. And if he did, then he's going to get an earful from me! I'll talk to him for you."

"Thanks, Mom. But maybe it would be better if you don't mention to him that I told you this. I appreciate you helping me, but it's kind of embarrassing that I'm 20 years old and I still can't talk to my guardian straight up without my mother." I told her.

"I'll keep that in mind. But you'll always need your mother, no matter what your age." Mom said and kissed my forehead. "I've got to go, sweetie. I'll talk to him for you. Be good! I love you."

"Bye, I love you, too! Thanks and I'll try!" I said as she gave me a quick hug and walked out the front door.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a quick snack before starting on my homework. Normally, I wouldn't get much homework, but college life and keeping-the-Autobots-a-secret life don't really mix half of the time. Halfway through my English Honors essay, my phone started playing "Shut up and Drive" and I knew that Smokescreen was free to talk.

"Hello?" I answered.

 **"Hey, Em! Are you doing anything right now?"** Smokescreen's cheery voice came from the other end.

"Sorry, Smokey. I've got homework to finish, so no to whatever you had planned. Granted, it's not due until Wednesday, I still want to get this finished as soon as possible." I said and heard him groan.

 **"Aw, c'mon! You'll have plenty of time to finish it later! I have a patrol in Barstow if you wanna join!"** Smokescreen tried again.

"I'd love to, but Mrs. Kraveci is always picky about how detailed our essays are. I love "A Midsummers Night's Dream" and I know that I can't get anything wrong with this." I said.

 **"Then it should be easy for you to do it later."** Smokescreen pushed. **"I know you wanna go!"**

"Ok, I may know a lot about the play, but this essay is still a big part of my English grade." I reasoned. "College costs way too much to fail now."

 **"How about we make this patrol quick? I'll even stop by your favorite place to get a milkshake!"** Smokescreen bargained and I had to think about that. **"So? We good to go, Em?"**

A milkshake definitely sounds good right now.

"Alright, fine. I'll save what I got and you can meet me at the house." I said and closed my laptop.

 **"Already ahead of you."** Smokescreen said and I heard his engine come from both my phone and outside.

I put my laptop on my table and looked out of the window to see Smokescreen waiting in the driveway. I smiled at how clever he was to get me to agree so quickly and waited for me. I opened the window a crack to yell at him.

"Take it easy, Smokey! The neighbors might be gone, but the cats and dogs aren't and they're hellions when disturbed!" I shouted and he laughed.

"Then hurry up and get out here sometime this eon! I'll be as old as Ratchet by the time you get out here!" he called back.

Shaking my head, I laughed and closed the window before walking downstairs with my bag in hand. I walked out the door and locked it before walking out to Smokescreen.

"Alright, let's go before you turn into Ratchet and I change my mind." I said and got in his driver's seat.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Smokescreen crowed as he closed his door behind me and took off down the road. "Time for a not-so-boring-now patrol and milkshakes!"

"Only I can get a milkshake, silly!" I teased. "And are you saying I make your life less boring?"

"Maybe just a little." Smokescreen said and sped up. "Hang on, because we're going for a wild ride!"

"Whoo, hoo!" I cheered as Smokescreen rolled the windows down and the wind blew through my short, golden hair.

Ultra Magnus might be missing out on the fun, but at least I have Smokescreen to help brighten my days.

* * *

 **3RD PERSON POV**

"Well, if no one else has any problems, then we can close this meeting here. Have a nice day everyone." the voice of General Bryce echoed across the room as he closed their meeting.

Around him were most of the human commanders and higher-ups along with Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. The two towering titans had stood the entire meeting and were currently chatting to themselves while waiting for the exit to clear of humans.

But there was one human in particular who was staring at Ultra Magnus from her group of military wives. She excused herself and walked towards the titans with a serious look on her face.

"Ultra Magnus, sir?" Jerrica St. John said as she stopped before them. "May I have a quick word, sir?"

Both Autobots looked at each other and Optimus gave Ultra Magnus a nod for him to go on.

"So long as I can talk to Prime for a moment, Mrs. St. John." Agent Fowler walked up beside of her. "Unless you need to talk to him, too?"

"No, I just need to have a quick word with Ultra Magnus." Jerrica said. "Just us two."

"Very well." Ultra Magnus agreed as he and the human woman walked to the other side of the room. "What is it you need to discuss with me, Mrs. St. John?"

"I've just wanted to ask how you and my daughter have been doing. I've seen her and Smokescreen hanging out more than usual." Jerrica said as she peered up at Ultra Magnus. "How come he's with her all of the time? Have you switched guardianship over to him?"

"No, Mrs. St. John. I am still Emmarie's guardian. But I have been far too busy to accompany Emmarie wherever she goes." Ultra Magnus said with a serious expression. "I have asked Smokescreen if he could accompany Emmarie and keep an optic on her while I complete my work. The Decepticons as of late have been extremely brutal with their attacks."

"I see. Emmarie has been talking a lot about Smokescreen at the dinner table. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're dating." Jerrica said as she continued to monitor Ultra Magnus' facial expressions, who looked confused at her words.

"What's this 'dating'?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"It's a human thing where two people with the same feelings for each other hang out together." Jerrica explained. "Most dates go out to the theaters, to the mall, go out to fancy restaurants and even a picnic in the park. Emmarie and Smokescreen go just about everywhere together, so I almost choked on my latte when the thought crossed my mind."

"Latte?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Never mind about that." Jerrica sighed and caught the disapproving stare at the forgotten word. "Sir."

"I know before the war for Cybertron, we Autobots have done some things similar to your 'dating'. But Smokescreen needs to start focusing on his duties rather than getting distracted by Emmarie during her free time." Ultra Magnus said and noticed Jerrica frown. "Is something on your mind, Mrs. St. John?"

"Did you just call my daughter a distraction, sir?" Jerrica said with her 'no-attitude-mama-bear' voice.

"If she is keeping Smokescreen from completing his duties, then she is-"

"If I may stop you right there, sir." Jerrica interrupted Ultra Magnus and he frowned. "Emmarie is anything but a distraction. She's a young adult now. She's working hard to graduate from college with a degree so she can do what she wants in her life. Yes that means that you have to take time out of your busy schedule for her, but she's just trying to have fun with you. Or Smokescreen. Emmarie hasn't been touched by the horrors of war. Our soldiers here are scarred for life and have PTSD so girls like my daughter don't have to worry about looking over their shoulders in fear. Emmarie has tried her hardest to get to know you better, but you treat her like you don't really care about her. I see it in her face whenever I ask about how you're doing and she has no clue. It hurts me to see my baby girl getting pushed away by someone whom she cares about. Emmarie looks up to you more than you'll ever know. What I don't understand is why you won't give her a chance."

Ultra Magnus stood there processing the human mother's words in silence. Jerrica St. John has a point, that much he knew, but Ultra Magnus couldn't bring himself to say how much that made him feel guilty.

Emmarie St. John is one of the most stubborn humans he's ever met. But she has a tender personality, a loving soul and always made someone smile whenever they were feeling down. Whenever the team would leave him, Emmarie was always there to keep him company and talk to him whenever they weren't busy. Granted the first few times they had talked everything turned sour, so Ultra Magnus agreed to a compromise to keep the peace between them. Emmarie would listen to all of his orders he gave her while calling him 'sir' and Ultra Magnus would talk to her about anything whenever he deemed it 'free time'. They did their best to respect each other's boundaries and Ultra Magnus did end up caring about Emmarie as much as she did him.

Ultra Magnus sighed heavily and looked at the stern mother in the eyes.

"Mrs. St. John, your daughter is one of the most stubborn humans I have ever met since arriving on Earth. And it is not necessarily a bad thing. Emmarie has indeed made me feel like I am invited here and she has been of help to me during recon or patrols. I have made my promise of being her guardian and I will continue to do so. I am well aware that she considers me a 'friend'. I am glad to have her as one as well." Ultra Magnus admitted and refused to believe his faceplates getting a tad warm.

"If you feel that way towards her, then why have you been avoiding her like the plague, sir?" Jerrica asked as she crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"As you can tell, we Cybertronians don't age as fast as you humans. Ratchet has informed me that your species live to be about 100 years at most if taken care of. In the blink of an optic, you, Emmarie, Agent Fowler and all of the humans at this military base will cease to exist. And we are in the middle of a war. We have countless casualties everyday somewhere on other planets and galaxies. It's hard to keep friends and family close when they could be ripped away so easily." Ultra Magnus explained. "It's why I distance myself from others because within time, they end up dead. And seeing how long humans live, I cannot imagine the pain of losing Emmarie when her time comes. Humans are also very fragile in certain circumstances. A fall from my height can permanently damage or kill a human. If you or Emmarie were to die at the hands of the Decepticons or if we were to lose the war, I cannot ever live with myself. There is just not enough time."

They were both silent for a moment, each waiting for one another to voice their opinion.

Jerrica sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"There's something that most humans live by: live life to the fullest. We're all well aware that we're not immortal and we die just like flowers do when plucked from the ground. But we don't let that fear of death keep us from doing what we love with the people we care about most." Jerrica explained. "You seem to take it that time is your enemy, sir. Death comes for us all eventually and most look to it in fear. Others look to death as a friend and know when the time comes, they accept it. So we make our lives as fun as we possibly can."

"I...do not follow." Ultra Magnus admitted.

"What I'm saying is, don't be afraid to make a friend or spend time with the rest of your team, sir. Don't be afraid of losing someone in a week. And don't be afraid of the time you have left, sir." Jerrica said. "It's not about how much time you have left anyway. It's about what you do with it, sir."

"Jerrica, are you coming or what? Your daughter and her friend are putting on a show out here!" one of Jerrica's friends said as she poked her head in the door, breaking their conversation.

"We'll be right there!" Jerrica reassured her friend and she disappeared outside. "So...I guess we both understand each other then, sir?"

"I suppose we do, Mrs. St. John." Ultra Magnus said as he looked where the other human disappeared.

"Looks like I better see what street dancing gig Emmarie conjured up this time." Jerrica said as she walked towards the door and looked back at the Commander. "You coming, sir?"

"Yes. Perhaps Emmarie would like to join me during a patrol." Ultra Magnus said as he followed the human mother out of the door.

"Now you're getting it, sir." Jerrica said.

They both walked outside near the cafeteria where a small crowd of soldiers and staff were gathered. A boom box was playing loud music from around the crowd and Ultra Magnus took in the sight before him.

Smokescreen sat in his vehicle form and Emmarie was dancing beside him with another guy. But a closer look proved that it was just Smokescreen's holoform Ratchet created for 'patrols'. But everyone knew Smokescreen used his for fooling around more than he did anything else. And right now, he and Emmarie were dancing to bachata music while the small crowd cheered them on.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven! You're getting better and better at this, Smokey!" Emmarie could be heard from above the music.

"Not bad for a Cybertronian, right?" Smokescreen said as he and Emmarie continued to sway their hips to the beat as best as they could together.

"Nope! This is fun!" Emmarie laughed and Smokescreen suddenly dipped her.

Ultra Magnus felt a small pang in his chassis when Smokescreen's holoform suddenly dipped Emmarie. It may have been the way he held her close so she wouldn't fall or the way their eyes locked for a few seconds, but the action was enough for Ultra Magnus to intervene.

"Soldier!" Ultra Magnus boomed and Smokescreen snapped up to attention.

"Sir!" Smokescreen saluted and Emmarie hit the ground. "Oh, sorry Em!"

"So much for not dropping me." Emmarie deadpanned as she looked up at Ultra Magnus. "Hey, Ultra Magnus, sir."

"Might I ask why you are not on patrol, soldier?" Ultra Magnus sternly asked with his arms crossed.

"Um, I actually just got back from patrol, sir. I brought Em with me so we could hang out and she could get a milkshake." Smokescreen explained as he looked down at Emmarie picking herself up off the ground. "Em said she needed to dance off the milkshake, so I let her teach me how to dance to a human song."

"Don't blame Smokescreen for not reporting, sir. That was my fault, sir." Emmarie said as Smokescreen turned off his holoform and transformed. "I just wanted to teach him a popular Earth culture dance so I could get the sugar out of my system."

Ultra Magnus stared into deep hazel eyes for a few seconds before stealing a glance at Jerrica, who had a twinkle in her eyes that he knew what it meant.

"So long as Smokescreen reports that he is bringing you on his patrols, I believe all will be well." Ultra Magnus said and Emmarie's eyes widened like saucers. "And that he reports to me once he has returned."

"Really!?" Smokescreen and Emmarie exclaimed at the same time and looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"I mean, really, sir?" Smokescreen said and Ultra Magnus gave a confirming nod. "Yes! I mean, thank you, sir!"

"Hey, Em! Need a new dance partner?" a new voice said and a young soldier in uniform walked up to Emmarie.

"Hey Antonio! Why yes, I believe I do need a new dance partner since mine grew a few feet and dropped me like a hot potato." Emmarie said with a pointed glare at Smokescreen and put her hands on her hips.

"That was only once!" Smokescreen held his hands up in defense. "I can shrink back to bite-size and make it up to you if you want."

"Oh, no you don't, alien boy!" Antonio said as he pressed a button on the boom box and took Emmarie by then hands. "I call dibs on this one! She's mine!"

Before Smokescreen or Ultra Magnus could speak up, Emmarie hip-bumped Antonio to the ground and stood over him proudly with a hand on her hip.

"I belong to nobody, Mr. Sanchez. But if you're so good, then the song playing shouldn't be hard to keep up with." Emmarie challenged and Antonio got up with a smirk.

"Challenge accepted, Ms. St. John." Antonio played the beginning of the song over on the boom box and he and Emmarie started their dance.

 **(if you want to see their dance, copy and paste the link below or if it doesn't work out, try looking it up in the YouTube search bar under Bachata Fusion 2015 Dance to Prince Royce - Darte Un Beso. It should have a girl in a red dress and a guy in khaki pants dancing in an empty dance studio. Sorry it looks out of focus for a few seconds near the beginning and I don't own that song or the video!)**

 **/42XnHJcTy8A**

"So, still think I can't keep up?" Antonio panted as he held Emmarie in a small dip pose much like she and Smokescreen were in moments ago.

"I never said you couldn't." Emmarie panted as the crowd cheered for them. "Good job, Tony."

"Thanks. You too, Em." Antonio said and went back towards his squad. "See ya around!"

"Later." Emmarie waved and turned to see Smokescreen clapping and Ultra Magnus looking impressed. _Slightly_ impressed.

"Just teach me those moves and I'll be keeping up with you in no time." Smokescreen said and Emmarie smiled at him. "So, are you ready to go for my next patrol?"

"Yeah, let's-"

"That will not be necessary, soldier." Ultra Magnus interrupted and they both looked up at him, confused. "Emmarie will join me on my patrol to the Rocky Mountains. There has been faint signals of energon in the area and with the area being populated, I shall need a human cover."

"You mean I finally get to join you on a patrol this time, sir?" Emmarie looked up at Ultra Magnus with hope in her hazel eyes and he nodded. "Yes! Thank you, sir!"

"Do you promise to keep my daughter out of harms way if Decepticons show up, sir?" Jerrica asked as she passed by.

"I will, Mrs. St. John." Ultra Magnus agreed.

"Don't worry, Mom. He's got this." Emmarie reassured as she hugged her mother. "I'll be back soon and I promise I'll finish the rest of my homework!"

"You better, young lady. I love you." Jerrica said.

"Bye, Mom! I love you, too!" Emmarie waved and looked up at Smokescreen, who had yet to say anything. "See you later, Smokey!"

Emmarie hopped onto Ultra Magnus' hand and he walked towards the Autobot hangar, leaving the human mother and Smokescreen behind.

"She just ditched me. For _Ultra Magnus_." Smokescreen gaped.

"At least she's spending time with her guardian." Jerrica chuckled at Smokescreen's reaction. "Thanks for looking out for her, Smokescreen."

"You're welcome, Jerrica." Smokescreen said and they both went their separate ways.

* * *

 **1ST PERSON POV**

"So we're going to the Rocky Mountains, sir?" I asked and peeked up at him through my short bangs.

"Indeed we are, soldier. I want you to stay near me at all times and remain silent in case the enemy shows up." Ultra Magnus ordered as we entered the Autobot hangar. "If there are any signs of danger, I want you to take cover and to not come out until I give the all clear. Understood, soldier?"

"Yes, sir!" I said with excitement.

I felt so giddy once he said I could join him on his patrol, especially after not hanging around him in so long. I love Smokescreen to death, don't get me wrong, but Ultra Magnus has had my interest since we first met.

If it wasn't for the shoulder pads, I would've thought Ultra Magnus was Optimus' brother. When I first laid eyes on him, I could tell how serious he was and his attitude meant business. I overlooked his demands for authority and the need to call him 'sir' all the time. With Ultra Magnus on a new planet with a team that's more 'loose' with authority, I knew he felt like an outcast among us.

Ultra Magnus was really tough to talk to without having to be serious all the time. Once he was named my guardian, I agreed with him that I would be serious whenever the time comes and her would tolerate me not calling him 'sir' or breaking his protocol. Once the deal had been made, Ultra Magnus became more easy-going towards me and I understood him more.

Ultra Magnus didn't like the other kids as much as he liked me, mainly Miko, but he wouldn't dare let them fall into Decepticon hands.

Ultra Magnus is obviously an alien, but that doesn't mean I can't view him anything less than handsome. His colors truly suited him and his piercing optics made my blood run cold. His voice had a booming effect and it almost sounds like he has an accent that I can't place. Ultra Magnus has a great body; years of war must've sharpened him up. I often wondered what it must be like to be a Cybertronian and to be held by his strong arms while being stroked with those gentle hands...

"Emmarie, were you paying any attention?" said mech in presence snapped me out of my reverie.

"Oh, hell! S-Sorry, sir! No, I wasn't paying attention. My bad, sir." I admitted sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

"Is something on your mind, soldier?" Ultra Magnus asked as he looked at me with those beautiful optics.

"Not really, sir. I'm just excited that you finally let me join you on something in forever. Not that it hasn't actually been forever, it just feels like it, sir." I said and watched Ratchet walk in.

"Are you ready for patrol, sir?" Ratchet asked as he set the coordinates for our destination.

"I am, doctor. And Emmarie will be joining me on my patrol." Ultra Magnus gestured to me and I waved at Ratchet.

"Hey, Ratchet!" I greeted and Ratchet gave me a small nod in greeting.

"Good evening, Emmarie. Now you know what to do if Ultra Magnus calls for backup and there's danger?"

"I hide and wait for backup to arrive and run like hell once the groundbridge is clear." I said and Ratchet scoffed.

"More or less put that way. Just be safe out there, you two." Ratchet said and opened the groundbridge.

"We will, doctor." Ultra Magnus said he walked us through the groundbridge.

Cool air blew against my face and I felt it go through my short hair. The sun was just beginning to set over the mountains, making the air much cooler than I expected. Shivering, I crossed my arms and rubbed my forearms to get them warm.

"Are you alright, Emmarie?" Ultra Magnus asked and I looked into those beautiful optics.

"It's just a l-little more ch-chilly out here than I e-expected, sir." I chattered and continued to warm my arms. "I just w-wished I'd grabbed m-my coat before we l-left."

"I apologize for not considering the temperature for you. Perhaps I could make it up to you by warming you in my vehicular mode?" Ultra Magnus offered and I felt my face warm.

 _"Such a gentleman."_ I thought and smiled.

"As long as t-this doesn't interfere w-with your patrol, s-sir. I'd hate to cause trouble b-before we even start." I said and he brought me closer to him, making me heart skip a beat since he doesn't normally do this.

"You will not be any trouble, Emmarie. I believe staying in my vehicular mode will benefit us in case we come across any more human natives." Ultra Magnus said and he suddenly transformed. I landed in the passenger seat and he buckled the seat belt for me.

"Thank you, sir." I thanked him and I felt warm air go through his vents. "Sweet relief."

"Once the terrain gets too rough for vehicular travel, I will need to transform back. You can stay near my spark to keep warm if your body temperature goes low." Ultra Magnus said and he started to drive.

We stayed silent as I warmed up and he took it easy on the bumps. It's been forever since we've truly talked, but why does it feel so damn _awkward_?

I put my hands up to his vents to get them warm since they were the only things cold and so I could possibly get a conversation started. But nope, nothing came to mind. How can I start a conversation with an alien that I have a huge romantic love for?

"Are you feeling warmer now, Emmarie?" Ultra Magnus snapped me out of my thinking and saved me from suddenly blurting something random.

"Oh, yeah, sir. My hands are the only things cold now." I admitted and rubbed them together.

"That's better than your previous condition. The terrain gets rougher and more steeper from here. We will have to travel on foot now that we are out of human sight." Ultra Magnus ordered and unbuckled me while opening the door. "Since you are still cold, I shall keep you near my spark for a better chance at warmth."

"Yes, sir." I said and climbed out into the cold.

"Once he transformed, he picked me up and held me near his chest. And cue the rapid heartbeat. With shaking hands, I put them where his spark rested.

I knew enough from Smokescreen that a spark for a Cybertronian is like the human equivalent of a heart. And Ultra Magnus' spark was loud, warm and most definitely strong. I wanted to stay right here in his arms, hot or cold. I want to cuddle with this magnificent being whenever something goes wrong. But most of all, I want him to tell me how much he loves me.

 _"Now I sound crazy."_ I thought to myself. _"I know that last one won't ever come true, no matter how hard I dream for it to be."_

"If temperatures keep dropping, I will comm Ratchet to send you back to base." Ultra Magnus said and I mentally panicked.

"No need, sir. I'm feeling real warm right where I am." I said, feeling like he was gonna abandon me again.

"I will not allow you to fall ill under my watch. I promised your mother that I would take care of you, Emmarie, and I intend to do so." Ultra Magnus ordered and gave me that look.

"Yes, sir." I answered and figured now is the best time to have that heart-to-spark. "Sir, permission to speak out of our arrangement?"

"If you haven't forgotten, Emmarie, we are on patrol. Our focus should be on that at the moment." Ultra Magnus shot me down.

"If I may, sir, I don't think I can wait until we get back to base. This is important and we both need to hear it. If we can spare a moment, sir." I said and looked at him with eyes that half resembled puppy eyes and serious eyes.

Ultra Magnus pulled me away from his spark to look at me and I met his optics, despite wanting to cuddle up to him again. After 2 seconds, those icy orbs melted down to my soul and my heartbeat picked up again.

 _"God damn it, pull yourself together! You need to get him to talk to you!"_ I thought and he let out a sigh.

"I give you permission to speak freely. And you will need to make it fast." Ultra Magnus agreed and I let out a breath of relief.

"First off, why have you been avoiding me as of late? I haven't really spoken to you in close to a month and now you suddenly feel the need to take me with you on patrol? I'm not complaining about us spending time together by no means, but you abandoned me and then picked me back up like as if nothing happened. Magnus, that really hurt me." I let it out and almost cowered at the look in his optics, but swallowed the fear down. "I felt like I had done something wrong to push you away like that. Anytime I tried to talk to you about it, you were either gone or something else would need your attention. Every time I'd been shot down by you, Smokescreen would usually be there to help cheer me up or I'd bury myself in school work to keep the thought that you wanted nothing to do with me away. I blamed myself for whatever made you hate me-"

"That's enough, Emmarie." Ultra Magnus ordered and I nearly jumped at the command.

"No! You need to hear this! I know blaming myself and feeling sorry for myself is childish, but I couldn't help it! And you know what I just realized?" I ranted as I gained more confidence. "It's not my fault you're avoiding me. I know I can't blame you entirely, but you never wanting to talk can take the blame! But never mind that. all I want to know is on thing and one thing only: Why did you leave me? Why did you stop talking to me? Why do you hate me?"

I finally lost my resolve at 'hate' and my eyes started to moist over. I don't wanna cry in front of him, but I have to know the truth if I'll ever have my friend back.

Ultra Magnus just stared at me as I calmed my breathing and tried to blink away the tears. We both didn't say a word and I thought that maybe this was the end. The end of something that never began in the first place.

But once again, Ultra Magnus sighed and closed his optics before opening them again.

"Emmarie, I had never intended to hurt you and I apologize for doing so. You are most certainly not to blame for my mistake and I am sorry for making you feel at fault." Ultra Magnus apologized and all I could do was stare at him with wide eyes. "You deserve an explanation as to why I had distanced myself from you. You are a child still, despite being of adult age, and you are living your life. I am always doing paperwork and I cannot always be there for you. You do not need me to hinder yourself from doing anything you wish. I'm sure you know that war comes with a heavy price. Friends and family are hard to maintain when one could be easily lost to blaster fire or bombs. I have known war for most of my existence and I have watched anyone I have ever cared about die before my optics. Becoming a war general not only requires me to be stern with anyone under my command, but it means having to send someone I care about to their demise."

"So you push them away because you don't want to get attached when they die." I finished for him and he gave a sharp nod. "I hope I don't offend anyone, but you sound just like Arcee. Or so Smokescreen tells me. She pushed away everyone when she lost both of her partners."

"It seems that what you say is true. And as you know, Cybertronians can live for thousands of years without the threat of war. You humans have the shortest lifespan of any species that I have ever learned about. A long distance travel to Cybertron would take longer than you could ever live." Ultra Magnus explained.

"Doesn't space bridging shorten that time?" I asked and covered my mouth when he gave me that look for interrupting him. "Sorry, go ahead."

"Yes it does. But the point of the matter is that you humans still live to be about 100 years at most. I can shutter my optics and you will be an older woman, another shutter and you could be dead. I..." Ultra Magnus paused to find his words and I stared at him in shock. "I felt that if I distanced myself from you, it wouldn't be as hard if we left for another planet or back to Cybertron again. But recently I have been given a lesson on life. To not be afraid of losing someone and to spend as much time with them as possible. It would not only hurt me, but to the ones who care for me as well."

"So you're saying..." I trailed off as he brought me closer to his face. "Uh..."

"Emmarie, I am truly sorry for pushing you away. I wish I had never done so. You are as true friend that I have cast away in an attempt to stay isolated from the rest of Team Prime. I know forgiving me won't be easy, but I shall patiently wait for the day when you forgive me." Ultra Magnus apologized, nothing but complete honesty in his voice and optics.

I did nothing but stare wide-eyed into the bright blue optics that carried all of the proof I needed to forgive him.

"Of course I'll forgive you, Magnus. You're my friend and my guardian." I said and reached out to touch the warm metal of his face. His eyes widened slightly and it looked like he was going to pull back, but he stayed where he was at.

"And since you technically hurt my feelings, I think a little making up has to be done." I continued and gave him a playful smirk as I put my hand down. "I say that you promise me to start hanging out with me a little more to make up for any drama that's happened. Plus, it'll be a great way to make up lost time between us."

Ultra Magnus didn't move at first and I thought that maybe I overstepped a boundary somewhere. He closed his optics for a second before they opened again with what looked like hope shining bright in them.

"I will accept your request, Emmarie, so long as emergency situations come first whenever I am called upon." Ultra Magnus said and I smiled as wide as possible.

This feels like a dream come true! I can finally spend more time with my guardian and he won't push me away! The only thing that would make this moment better would be if he told me that he loves me.

"I can deal with that. Just make sure you have a back up plan whenever you get called in for a meeting or tell me if I need to call mom to pick me up from wherever." I agreed and smiled.

"I will be sure to keep that in mind." Ultra Magnus promised and he gave a small smile back.

A small awkward silence followed as he continued to stare at me and I looked away with a blush.

"So...is that energon signal anywhere near us now?" I asked to fill the silence and rubbed a hand through my short golden locks. "Not trying to rush or anything, but I'm pretty sure we need to find it first before the Cons do."

"You are right, Emmarie." Ultra Magnus agreed as he set me between his shoulder blade and neck and looked at his portable scanner. "We are closer. It seems to be at the top of the mountain or near it's center."

"I think I can officially say that I've been hiking in the mountains now." I said as Ultra Magnus walked forward up the mountain. "Well, technically you're the one hiking up the mountain, I'm just here for the ride. But it's my first time in the mountains, so that's a plus for me."

"Are you still feeling cold, Emmarie?" Ultra Magnus asked as he paused for a second. "I can send you back to base for warmer clothing or you can stay if you wish."

"No thank you. Like I said, pressing up against you is the best place to stay warm." I said and about paled at how I worded that. "I mean, not pressed up against you, just cuddling. Jeez, I made this awkward."

I moaned at my damn stupidity and felt my face run hot, not only keeping me warm, but making me feel like an idiot. I rubbed a hand across my face so I could try to hide my blush if he hadn't already seen it and to wipe some images from my head that definitely didn't need to be there.

"I would like to think that I keeping you warm is a good idea, Emmarie. Unless the glow to your face is supposed to be a normal for a human native and not a sign of illness." Ultra Magnus pointed out as he peered at me from the corner of his optics.

 _"Oh, shit. I'm dead."_ I thought as my heart raced.

"Uh, uh, no, we humans tend to do that if we're embarrassed or nervous or sometimes sick or just running hot after exercising or something." I rambled and did my best to look anywhere but him as I used the word 'or' so many times in the same sentence.

"You have not been running since joining me and you may be getting ill, but what would you have to be embarrassed or nervous about, Emmarie?" Ultra Magnus listed off as he walked further towards the energon source.

 _"You just got him to talk to you again, girl! You can finally tell him at least that you admire him! Or that you like him as in like-like him! It's just you two out here, go for it!"_ My conscious argued with me and I gulped.

Well, there honestly isn't a better time than now. Time to get my big girl panties on and kick it into gear.

"Well, Magnus, I'm kinda embarrassed at how I worded my sentence earlier and it made me think of something that made me nervous." I confessed and took a deep breath. "And depending on how you take it, it may seem a bit...unbelievable, I guess? B-But I guess that's on how you see it, because-"

"Emmarie, you are rambling." Ultra Magnus interrupted.

"Eh-heh, sorry." I apologized and gripped my fingers together. "What I'm trying to say is...Magnus...I-I lo-"

"Servos up where I can see them, Autobot!" a voice called from the other side of Ultra Magnus that made me jump and let out an audible gasp.

I could feel Ultra Magnus tense up as the whirring sound of a blaster filled the air. Ultra Magnus turned to face a Vehicon trooper that stepped closer with his blaster raised.

"I said put your servos in the air, Autobot! Or I'll shoot your little human pet off your shoulder!" the Vehicon yelled as he aimed the blaster farther up. "Don't think I won't do it! I seen that thing bright as day with it's weird colors!"

I gulped as Ultra Magnus managed to shield me from view and whispered softly, "Hold on tight, Emmarie."

I held onto his shoulder blade and closed my eyes as he suddenly turned and the sound of blasters echoed around us. Ultra Magnus' jerky movements nearly made me fall off his shoulder, but I held on and did my best to plant my feet between the crevasses of his armor and protoform. I opened my eyes as he ran and suddenly the whole world flipped in a blur that had me slipping upside down. I let out a strangled 'meep' as the world straightened itself out and my feet landed back on Ultra Magnus' shoulder. But I made the mistake of letting go and I fell backwards as a rush of purple filled my vision.

"Shit!" I swore as I looked back and felt more air go by as I fell off Magnus' shoulder.

Thinking fast, I grabbed onto the windshield edge of Ultra Magnus' chest and hung on for dear life. I heard Ultra Magnus grunt and I looked at the arm grasped in his as he tore the other arm off the Vehicon's body. A pained scream came from below and then Ultra Magnus turned his free arm into a blaster and shot the Vehicon 3 times. As he moved to drop the dead Vehicon, my strength left me and I dropped again, falling into his open palm.

"Are you unharmed, Emmarie?" Ultra Magnus asked as his optics scanned over me, a small look of worry in them as he did.

"I'm fine. What about you?" I asked as he held me closer to himself.

"I have sustained no injury." Ultra Magnus said and I breathed a sigh of relief. A loud crashing sound came from the left that made me jump and hold onto Magnus' fingers as he cupped his other hand around me.

"What was that?" I asked as he took a step towards the sound.

"It sounds like a drill. I shall scan the surrounding area once you are safely back at base." Ultra Magnus answered and before I could argue back, he gave me his serious look. "Do not argue with me, Emmarie. We have an agreement and you and I both promised each other to abide by it."

"Yes, sir." I said and he put his finger to where his ear would be.

"Ultra Magnus to base. I repeat, Ultra Magnus to base." Ultra Magnus called and frowned. "Optimus Prime, do you hear me? Ratchet, I need a groundbridge to my location."

"Let me guess, no signal, sir?" I said and looked at my phone to see no signal. "I've got nothing either. What do we do now, sir?"

"I will continue to investigate the area. You will walk back the way we came and contact base for a groundbridge and backup." Ultra Magnus ordered as he bent down to let me step off his hand. "You doing so will help a great deal as well as keep you out of harms way."

"What happens if I can't reach base? I don't want to leave you alone, Magnus, sir." I said as he stood up and looked down at me.

"You do not have to worry about me, Emmarie. I promise you that I will be fine. But I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it, soldier." Ultra Magnus commanded and I knew there was no arguing with him now.

"Yes, sir." I agreed and looked at him straight in the optics. "Just promise me that you'll not die out here today, sir. We still have a lot of catching up to di, sir."

"I promise, Emmarie. Now go." Ultra Magnus said as he transformed his arm back into a blaster and started walking towards where the noise came from.

I watched with a heavy heart as he disappeared into the trees like a ghost that phased through a wall. I knew that he could get out of a situation like his alive, but something deep in my gut told me that something was wrong. I pushed that feeling down as I took a calming breath and looked back at the spot he disappeared through.

"I love you." I said out loud and I was answered with silence.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, I walked back the way we came and shivered at the biting cold. I wish I had brought some sort of coat so I wouldn't freeze to death out here. When he was fighting the Vehicon, my adrenaline was sky high and I didn't feel an ounce of cold. But right now, it's started to come back with a force. Rubbing my arms, I walked as fast as I could without tripping to a more open clearing along the trail. I took my phone and raised it in the air to try to find any signal.

"Funny how you can get signal on another planet but can't get any in the mountains." I muttered to myself as I walked further out. "I wonder if the Cons use Mars Bars, ha!"

I walked around for a bit before finally getting a single bar and it slowly started rising to 4 bars.

"Hallelujah!" I praised and dialed Ratchet's comm.

 **"Emmarie, what's wrong?"** Ratchet answered immediately.

"Ratchet, we've encountered Cons but they had blocked our signal, I think and Ultra Magnus went to scout out the area." I answered. "Don't worry, I'm safe, but Ultra Magnus said he might need backup-"

 **"Emmarie-...I...ing...up! We will...end...ckup...ght...away."** Ratchet's comm got static and I heard the call drop.

"Crap! Ratchet, speak to me!" I yelled into the phone even though I knew it wouldn't help.

"I don't think he can hear you." a voice said from behind me and I jumped a mile in the air.

I turned around and red optics met my hazel eyes in a glare. Looking at the wings and the killer heels, I knew that I was looking at Starscream. I never met him before, but everyone told me that he was one of the most dangerous Decepticons. Flanking him were 2 more Vehicons and they pointed their blasters at me.

 _Oh shit._

"No one can hear you out here, flesh bag." Starscream sneered as they stepped forward and I stepped backward.

"Hey, I know this squishy!" one of the Vehicons exclaimed. "This is the one Ultra Magnus carries around with him. I held it before that newbie of theirs kicked me down. This one has a mouth on it."

"You're damn right I do." I challenged and tried not to appear scared. "And I think I remember you. I called you a bastardized cunt nugget."

"That's the same fleshy." the Vehicon confirmed and his blaster whirred. "I'll take care of it right now."

"Shoot me and I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." I near panicked. "But that won't be for much longer once Ultra Magnus figures out what you did."

"Wait a moment." Starscream ordered and shoved the Vehicon's arm away from me, thank you Jesus. "She had said that Ultra Magnus is around the area somewhere. Why don't we pay him a visit?"

I had that feeling in my gut again come back stronger than before and it froze me on the spot as Starscream gave me an evil smirk.

"Sir?" both Vehicons looked at each other and then him as Starscream stepped forward.

I snapped out of my stupor and turned to run for it, but I got about 4 running steps before I felt fingers dig into my ribcage. The world around me blurred as I was suddenly lifted in the air and had the air squeezed out of me.

 _Fuck!_

"We will make sure he follows our orders. And if he doesn't, then his fleshy pet will perish." Starscream turned me to face him and he turned back towards the Vehicons. "Now I need you to scream for me, my dear."

I felt him tighten his grip and I only made a sound between a groan and a squeak. I looked back into those optics that held a malicious glee in them and held his gaze.

"I won't scream like a damsel, you overgrown assfuck of a toaster!" I spat back and he looked like he was gonna kill me anyway, but he smirked again.

"W will see about that, skin job." Starscream said and we started going into the trees.

 _I'm so sorry, Magnus."_ I thought as the trees enveloped us into the shadows.

* * *

 **3RD PERSON POV**

Ultra Magnus continued his trudge up the mountain with blasters at the ready and made sure to steer clear of any human presence. A feeling of regret had went through him when he had sent Emmarie back, but he had done it for her safety.

It had been good for him to open back up and finally talk to Emmarie after so long. To have her presence nearby was almost comforting.

She was a young in human standards, but very much responsible and worked very hard. Ultra Magnus admired how she could still be a child in some cases while acting like an adult when she needed to.

Ultra Magnus hadn't had any time to learn much about humans in general, but Emmarie would often talk about activities she would do and her favorite hobbies. Whenever she would ask him about his life before the war, he would say that it was a touchy subject and she would ask him what his plans were after the war. Even though he had said there would never be an end to the war, Emmarie told Ultra Magnus that he just had to believe, not only for himself, but for the future of his race to succeed.

At that moment, Ultra Magnus had looked at Emmarie and analyzed every feature in her face. Ultra Magnus had never understood why humans had this particular feature, but the stuff atop their heads they called 'hair' is something truly unique to certain humans. Emmarie's hair is as short as Jack's and a beautiful golden color that he hadn't seen on any human he met.

Humans also called their optics 'eyes' and they came in certain different colors. Jack and his human mother both have the same color eyes and with their hair also being the same dark shade, the combination made them stand out in a crowd. Emmarie's eyes are a mix of green and brown, a color humans call 'hazel', and with her hair it made her look strikingly unique.

Ultra Magnus would always take that note every time her eyes would shine anytime Emmarie talked about something she loved or whenever she would dance and her hair would flow out like small golden waves of water. A combination of that and her personality together made Emmarie a special human in general. One that he would protect with his life.

Ultra Magnus kept his footing steady as he went down a little and the sound of drilling got louder. He soon came upon a break in the trees where a cave sat and Vehicons were bringing out loads of energon. Ultra Magnus hid by the trees and tried his comm again, but got static in return.

"Scrap." Ultra Magnus swore and tried to call Emmarie. "Please pick up, Emmarie."

"Ultra Magnus." came a voice from behind him and he whirled around to see Starscream and a bunch of Vehicons with blasters raised. "It would be best to surrender now and not cause trouble. Unless you want your human pet to suffer the consequences."

As he said that, Starscream brought out Emmarie in full view and Ultra Magnus felt his spark skip a beat. Emmarie was trying to free herself to no avail and Ultra Magnus glared at the threat towards her.

"I'm sorry, sir! I swear, I-" Emmarie was cut off by Starscream squeezing her lightly.

"What will it be, Commander? Her life or surrender?" Starscream taunted as he tightened his grip slowly and Emmarie let out a pained grunt. "I'll keep squeezing unless you decide."

"Stop! Do not hurt her!" Ultra Magnus yelled as he put away his blasters. "Let her go. She is of no use to you."

"I believe she is so if she can get you to surrender so easily." Starscream smirked. "I believe holding onto this flesh bag will count as leverage against you."

"Go fuck yourself, you stiletto-heeled Barbie reject!" Emmarie yelled and held a hand out towards Ultra Magnus. "Magnus, I think I got ahold of Ra-"

"Zip it, skin job!" Starscream demanded and squeezed her again. "I will make sure you stay quiet." Starscream held onto Emmarie tightly as she tried to breath and Ultra Magnus panicked.

"Let her go, Starscream!" Ultra Magnus yelled and he immediately sprang into action.

Starscream managed to jump out of the way in time when Ultra Magnus took a leap at him. The Vehicons attempted to shoot Ultra Magnus, but they were ultimately too slow once he started taking them out one by one. Out of the 10 Vehicons that were there, only 5 of them were left standing before Starscream wised up and got a lucky shot from the sidelines. Ultra Magnus let out a hiss of pain and went down on one knee before hearing Emmarie squeal in pain. Turning his attention back to her, Ultra Magnus noticed how her face started to turn red and she wasn't squirming as much in Starscream's grip.

"I will say this once again, Autobot! Surrender to me or I will kill your pet!" Starscream threatened once more as Emmarie started going limp in his hand and Ultra Magnus knew he had to save his human.

"Very well, Starscream." Ultra Magnus said with defeat as he completely surrendered to the remaining Vehicons. "Just let her go. She is innocent."

"Not so innocent with that mouth on her." Starscream noted as Emmarie finally went limp in his hand. "I didn't kill it yet, just making sure it won't cause a fuss once we enter the warship."

"If she is the least bit harmed, I will make you pay with your very spark." Ultra Magnus glared at Starscream as a Vehicon slapped some cuffs on his wrists and pushed him forward.

"Move it, Auto-trash!" the Vehicon demanded and they walked towards the cave.

"Soundwave, we require a groundbridge. Tell Lord Megatron that we have prisoners and we have successfully cleared out the mine." Starscream said into his comm and a groundbridge portal came to life in front of them before gesturing to Ultra Magnus. "After you, Commander."

Ultra Magnus looked forward with no emotion as they entered the Nemesis, but his mind shifted to his charge. Is she alright? Had Starscream bluffed about knocking her out so he would surrender? Would they both make it out of here alive?

The groundbridge closing behind them snapped Ultra Magnus our of his thoughts and he took in his surroundings.

"Take them to the cells. And make sure to keep them separated." Starscream ordered the Vehicons and handed Emmarie's unconscious body to one of them. "Try not to kill the human too soon. We will still need it to keep the Autobot under control."

"Yes, sir!" the Vehicon saluted and they all marched down a different hallway from Starscream.

Once they reached the cell room, Ultra Magnus was chained to the wall inside of a cell and the Vehicon holding Emmarie held her out by her legs like as if she were a rat hanging from it's tail.

"How do we chain this?" he asked and the other one scoffed.

"Use the smaller chains for minicons, dumbaft." he jeered and pushed a chain hanging from the ceiling towards his companion. "This one should be high enough from the floor so if it escapes...SPLAT!"

Both Vehicons laughed at the mental image of a human hitting the ground, but Ultra Magnus growled at the thought of them hurting his charge.

"What's wrong, Autobot? Not used to your pet being on a chained leash?" the Vehicon Emmarie cursed out taunted as his friend chained her arms together. "We can't have it wandering free on the ship if it tries to escape. Somebot might 'accidentally' squish it."

"You two had better be glad that I am chained right now. Otherwise I would have already killed you." Ultra Magnus said with as much venom as he could.

"I'd like to see you try." the Vehicons laughed and they walked out to guard the door.

Once they were gone, Ultra Magnus did a quick once-over looking at their surroundings before looking at his human hanging limp in the chain.

"Emmarie! Emmarie, wake up!" Ultra Magnus called to her and she slightly stirred. "That's it, soldier. Wake up, Emmarie."

"Ultra Magnus...the hell happened out there?" Emmarie lifted her head and hazel eyes met blue.

"We are currently captive on the Nemesis." Ultra Magnus explained and his optics narrowed once he noticed Emmarie wincing. "Are you injured?"

"I don't think so, it just hurts to breathe a little." Emmarie admitted and looked at the chain holding her. "And this chain is digging into my skin. I'm so sorry about getting us captured, sir. I didn't notice when they snuck up on me and I didn't run once I seen them. You should've just let them ki-"

"That is enough, Emmarie." Ultra Magnus interrupted once he noticed Emmarie's eyes misting over and her choice of words. "You are not at fault, soldier. I am. I should have walked back with you so we could have called backup and had gotten you safely to base. But do not EVER assume that I would leave you to die at Decepticon hands for my own freedom."

"But why? It would've been better for you if you did, sir." Emmarie said in a hushed voice.

"Emmarie, I would lay my spark on the line for you to be safe. I promise you that we will both make it out of here alive." Ultra Magnus promised Emmarie and she stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"I believe you, sir." Emmarie smiled bigger and her eyes shone bright, despite it being darker, something that made Ultra Magnus' spark warm at the sight. "But how are we gonna contact base, sir? You're chained to the wall like a dog and I'm chained up like a pagan sacrifice."

"I do not believe I can break my chains, but perhaps I can pick the lock with a piece of scrap metal." Ultra Magnus said as he scanned the room once more and his optics closed in on what he needed. "I see a piece that should do, but I cannot reach it."

"What if I get it for you, sir?" Emmarie suggested as she wiggled from her chain. "Maybe I can slip out of this and hop down and push it to you, sir"

"That is unwise, Emmarie. If you were to fall from that height, you could seriously injure yourself or get killed." Ultra Magnus relayed what the Vehicons told him. "Do not risk your life. I shall figure out a different way for us to escape."

"No offense, sir, but you can't do anything while chained to the wall. I can slip out of this chain and swing myself over to you using the other chains." Emmarie said as she started to hoist herself up.

"Emmarie, I said to not risk your life. That is an order, soldier." Ultra Magnus ordered and Emmarie looked at him.

"Trust me, sir. I can do this." Emmarie said and Ultra Magnus sighed.

"Please be careful, Emmarie." Ultra Magnus agreed and he watched her.

Emmarie grabbed onto the chain with both hands and lifted with her arms and core. She slowly inched her way up to where she could unhook herself from the chain and let the rest drop as she hung onto it.

"See? Now all I have to do is get to you." Emmarie smiled at her accomplishment.

"You did a good job, but do not gloat. You could, as you put it before, 'jinx' yourself." Ultra Magnus stated and Emmarie started to swing herself back and forth, ignoring him in favor of concentrating.

Focusing on the closest chain near her, Emmarie gained speed on her swings until she was close enough to grab the other chain. Immediately latching on, Emmarie let go of the chain that held her and slid down near the end of the new chain. Taking a moment to plan her next move, Emmarie counted another 4 chains she could use to swing herself towards Ultra Magnus. The next 3 chains were easily reachable until she got to the 4th chain.

"Um, I may have a pot hole in my plan." Emmarie admitted as she looked at the chain that was too far away from reach, even with her swinging. "And my muscles are getting tired. I think I need a break."

"You have done quite well, Emmarie." Ultra Magnus complimented and etched her working muscles into his memory files. She was a strong human in his optics.

"Thank you, sir- SHIT!" Emmarie flailed once her arms gave out on her and she dropped to the floor.

"Emmarie!" Ultra Magnus' spark leapt in his throat as Emmarie hit the floor. "Emmarie, answer me, soldier!"

"...I'm fine." Emmarie answered weakly as she sat up, rubbing her back and Ultra Magnus relaxed slightly. "I swear I'm good, sir. But I'll be feeling that in the morning."

"You are never doing anything like that again, soldier." Ultra Magnus swore as Emmarie popped her back.

"At least I can give you the scrap piece, sir." Emmarie grinned as she looked at the piece in front of her. "Once I figure out how to lift it."

Emmarie grunted as she tried to lift the scrap piece, but only lifted it to her knees before dropping it. She frowned and then placed both hands on it and pushing it with all of her might. The piece moved inch by inch as Emmarie pushed and Ultra Magnus noted how hard she started panting as she stopped for a short break.

"Do not strain yourself further, Emmarie, for you will certainly risk injury-"

"I'll-be fine, sir." Emmarie interrupted and ignored the look sent her way. "Besides, I've-done things more-harder than this before and-I have to get you out of here-sir."

Emmarie pushed the heavy piece to the edge of the cell just where Ultra Magnus could reach and she collapsed against his waiting palm.

"Hallelujah!" Emmarie praised as she raised her arms up and Ultra Magnus smiled at her hard work.

"You have done well, Emmarie. Take a few minutes to rest while I get us out of here." Ultra Magnus set Emmarie on his shoulder as he started to sharpen the piece of scrap to the point where he could pick the lock to his chains.

Emmarie's breathing calmed down as he picked the lock and he threw the chains off his wrists.

"Yes! Let's get out of this hell hole!" Emmarie cheered as Magnus broke the door to his cell and walked to the door of the room.

"I couldn't agree more, soldier." Ultra Magnus said as he bent down to set Emmarie on the floor. "I need you to stand to the side while I take care of the guards and any other Vehicons near this room. Do not move from here until I tell you that it's safe to do so. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Emmarie gave a small salute as she walked towards the shadows and Ultra Magnus prepared himself for a flight.

Ultra Magnus banged once on the door and moved to the side with his blasters charged. The door opened and as the Vehicons started walking in, Ultra Magnus started his attack. The Vehicons were swearing as they attempted to defend themselves and shoot Ultra Magnus, but their attempts failed as Ultra Magnus succeeded.

"Emmarie?" Ultra Magnus called out once he didn't see his charge standing in the spot she had been in.

"Over here, sir!" Emmarie called from the door and he sighed in relief. "And for the record, sir, one of them would have stepped on me if I hadn't moved. And the coast is clear out there, sir."

"We will have to be very careful if we want to contact base from here, Emmarie." Ultra Magnus said as he bent down to pick her up and set her on his shoulder again. "We must avoid being seen if Soundwave has not already seen us. If we happen to come upon anyone else, I will need you to hold onto me and do not let go. I promise you that I will not let them hurt you."

"Understood, sir." Emmarie said as she nestled herself down into the space where his shoulder blades connected to his neck.

Ultra Magnus crept silently through the long, dark halls of the ship. Neither one of them made a sound as they continued forward. It was sheer luck that no one had seen them; not even Megatron himself walked through the halls. Ultra Magnus wondered if this was all just a ploy and Megatron would jump out of nowhere. Just the thought of it made him turn to look at his charge. Emmarie was looking behind them just in case a Vehicon or Starscream were to appear and Ultra Magnus turned ahead when Emmarie started to turn around. His face started to warm as he imagined how pretty her hair would look once it would hit the sunlight.

"...when I look over, I see Starscream holding a human and leading an Autobot Commander towards us!" a voice came from the end of the hall and Ultra Magnus ducked into another room before Emmarie could even blink.

"The door won't close. Just stay quite, Emmarie." Ultra Magnus ordered as he tried to close the door to the room and they hid at the wall.

"I was wondering why the Autobot wasn't fighting back, but it had to do with the human Starscream had." the Vehicon said as he went by with his buddies. "I seen them groundbridge to the ship. I don't know why Starscream didn't just walk them through the cave where we were transporting the energon to the ship, but I guess he wanted the ship's coordinates a secret."

"Well, that's one way to find out where the ship is." Emmarie commented as they got further away. "Now how do we contact base, sir?"

"From here." Ultra Magnus said once he figured out where they were.

They had both stumbled upon a computer room that had been emptied and not a soul inside. The computer had still been in working condition.

"This thing still works, right, sir?" Emmarie asked as he set her down on the console.

"Yes. And I will have to make this quick before the Decepticons find out we have escaped." Ultra Magnus said as he typed as quickly as he could.

A few minutes went by in silence as Ultra Magnus worked and Emmarie watched him as he concentrated.

"I believe I have bypassed the mainframe and turned off the cloaking! Contacting base now!" Ultra Magnus said as he pressed a final button. "Ultra Magnus to base, I repeat, Ultra Magnus to base! Come in!"

 **"Ultra Magnus, what happened to you? We have been trying to contact you for an hour and a half!"** Ratchet's voice came from the speaker. **"Where is Emmarie? She tried to contact me earlier. Is she safe?"**

"I'm here, Ratchet." Emmarie said from the console. "Can you believe that the ship is actually not too far from the coordinates we went to? It shouldn't take you long to find us since Ultra Magnus took off their cloaking."

 **"Is what she's saying true, Ultra Magnus?"** Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"A passing Vehicon had confirmed it when they had walked past this room we are in." Ultra Magnus explained. "We had escaped roughly 5 minutes ago without trouble."

 **"Thank Primus for that."** Ratchet sighed in relief. **"Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee are headed towards your location as we speak. It seems that the ship has already taken off, so they may use your ship to trail you-"**

"Ratchet!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed as he messed with the console once the comm cut off with a buzz. "Come in, doctor!"

"What happened, sir? Why did he-MAGNUS!" Emmarie exclaimed as she was suddenly picked up by a tendril belonging to only one mech: Soundwave.

"Put her down, Soundwave!" Ultra Magnus yelled as he turned his arms into blasters.

Soundwave didn't say a word as he took a step forward and brought his tendril closer with Emmarie struggling in it's grip.

"Let go of me, Slenderman! I'm not a kid!" Emmarie grunted as the tendril tightened it's grip on her. "N-Not again!"

"Soundwave!" Ultra Magnus bellowed and he suddenly felt the ground fall out from beneath him.

"MAGNUS, NO!" Emmarie screamed as she watched him fall through the groundbridge Soundwave opened beneath him.

"I hope...you enjoy...your...flight." a mashup of voices came from Soundwave as he walked forward and Emmarie stared in horror at his visor.

"NO!" Emmarie screamed as she was suddenly dropped from the tendril and through the groundbridge.

As she went through the groundbridge, Emmarie felt panic go through her and she flailed her arms as she fell. The orange of the sky blinded her and she closed her eyes.

" _He threw me out of the ship. And Ultra Magnus. We're going to die."_ Emmarie thought.

"EMMARIE!" Ultra Magnus' voice yelled and suddenly something grabbed ahold of her.

"M-Magnus?" Emmarie stared wide-eyed at the Commander as he held onto an edge of the ship with one hand and her with the other.

"Emmarie, I cannot hold onto the edge of the ship for long. I need to get to a spot where I can call for Optimus." Ultra Magnus grunted as he pulled himself up and got a better grip on the edge. "Ratchet said they could be tailing the ship as we speak with my ship. We just need them to get us down to safety. I need you to climb up my arm and get to a place where you can stand."

A small sob made him look at the human in his hand. Emmarie's hazel eyes shined with tears as they rolled down her cheeks and she covered her mouth to keep her crying soft. The sight made Ultra Magnus freeze. He had never seen Emmarie cry before. It broke his spark to see her like this and he swore that he would never have her cry like this again.

"I'm s-sorry, sir. I don't think I can d-do this anym-more." Emmarie wiped her face as Ultra Magnus did his best to bring her closer to him. "I t-tried to be brave and s-strong but I can't do it a-anymore. I thought you had died!"

"Emmarie, you are alright. I am fine. We will not die here today. You will continue to live as will I. We will continue our journey into friendship once more when we get to base." Ultra Magnus said and he watched Emmarie calm down. "You have done an exceptional job in the field today. You have done me proud. Your mother and father will be proud to learn that you have helped me and make it back to them safely. Chin up, soldier. We will live."

Emmarie had stared at him as he told his speech to her and her eyes still misted over with tears. Ultra Magnus lifted the arm that held her and placed her near the edge.

"Go ahead. We will both be alright. But I need to get to stable ground." Ultra Magnus said and Emmarie nodded she heaved herself onto the ledge. "That's it, soldier. Urgh..."

Ultra Magnus grunted in pain when the shot that Starscream gave him opened up to drip energon. It had tore open when he hit part of the ship on his way through the groundbridge and hadn't been giving him much pain before then. Ultra Magnus put his free hand to where he was shot and brought it back up to find energon coating his hand.

"Sir! You were shot!?" Emmarie gasped once she seen the energon. "When did that happen!? Are you ok!?"

"I am fine, Emmarie. The wound opened up when I hit the ship." Ultra Magnus grunted as he pulled himself up more to plant his pedes on some more crevasses on the ship to where he could rest for a moment. Then he picked up Emmarie and set her on the ledge near his face and put a hand to where his ear would be. "Ultra Magnus to Optimus, I repeat, Ultra Magnus to Optimus. We have been transported through a groundbridge by Soundwave outside of the ship. Emmarie and I need help getting off of here safely."

"What if they don't find the ship in time? What if Soundwave already cloaked the ship again?" Emmarie asked with shining hazel eyes.

"They will find us. They are on their way." Ultra Magnus reassured Emmarie and they both looked around at the sound of engines. "But that does not sound like my ship."

True to his word, the engines weren't from his ship, but from some Eradicon fliers that had come around the corner of the ship. They circled around the area real quick before headed right towards their direction. Right as Ultra Magnus realized the Eradicons were headed towards them, they started firing at him.

"Holy hell!" Emmarie's frightened scream drowned out the blasts as they missed them completely and the Eradicons flew overhead. "Magnus!"

"Do not fear, Emmarie. I will not let them hit you." Ultra Magnus promised as he shielded her the best he could with one hand and transformed the other into a blaster while balancing staying on the tiny edge.

As the Eradicons started coming back for another round, Ultra Magnus started shooting and shot down about 3 before having to shift and shield his charge when they fired back. Before they could get closer, something immediately started shooting at them from the side and they went down one by one. Ultra Magnus felt relief flood through him once he seen his ship appear through the clouds like an answered prayer.

"Emmarie, they have arrived. I will have to jump and I need you to hold onto me when I do." Ultra Magnus said as he looked back at his charge and noticed how she was starting to hyperventilate. "Calm down, soldier. We are almost through this. I promise you that we will live."

"Magnus, please..." Emmarie near whispered as the wind blew through her hair and she took a few steps forward with shining, hazel orbs. "I have to tell you something before we do."

"What is it, Emmarie?" Ultra Magnus asked with slight confusion as the girl let out a few calming breaths and stepped forward near his face. "Emmarie..."

Emmarie got as close as she could before leaning forward towards Ultra Magnus' face. Ultra Magnus let his optics widen slightly at the look in her hazel eyes before she pressed up against his faceplate. Emmarie balanced herself first before planting a small kiss to the corner of Ultra Magnus' lips and gave a small smile as she pulled back. Ultra Magnus' world seemed to stop at the foreign feeling that had his spark racing and optics widened as much as they would go.

"I love you, Ultra Magnus." Emmarie confessed with a blush decorating her cheeks. "And I hope that you love me back. I wanted to tell you before something bad happened to us or if we don't make it back to base. Please...I love you."

Ultra Magnus didn't move. Frozen in shock, Ultra Magnus had to mentally defrag his hard drive to speak anything. This was a first for him. No one has ever caught his optics and no one has ever looked at him in a romantic light before. Not a single soul in this galaxy. And now...here is a beautiful human girl confessing her love for him. Her love. For _him_.

At first, Ultra Magnus thought that he didn't have feelings for Emmarie, but now that he looks back on it, everything looks crystal clear. She had always been there whenever the other members of Team Prime left him alone. Even when he was dismissive, she was always there behind him like the stubborn human she is. Emmarie has shone a little light in his life, a golden ray of sunshine. Her exotic human beauty was something to admire as well as her soul. Someone like Emmarie is a keeper and by Primus Ultra Magnus wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by.

"Emmarie...I-"

An explosion right above their heads sent Ultra Magnus and Emmarie both flying backwards into open air. Emmarie shrieked in terror as she clawed at the air and Ultra Magnus immediately reached out and grabbed at the ship. As he managed to grab onto a part of the ship that had angled out, his arm slipped and he went falling in the air. Thinking quickly, Ultra Magnus twisted in the air to grab for Emmarie. Perhaps grabbing her and calling Ratchet for a groundbridge like Smokescreen had done to escape the Nemesis would be the only choice of survival.

As gravity worked against him, Ultra Magnus realized that Emmarie would have to try to maneuver herself in the air towards him if he ever wanted to catch her. Before he could register how to get her to do so, his ship immediately came into view and he immediately latched onto the nearest edge that would let him grab Emmarie. Ultra Magnus twisted his arm the best he could without it popping out of place and reached for the falling human.

Time had almost stopped. The detail of what his optics had the horror of seeing was forever etched into his memory files.

Emmarie was falling past him, her golden hair flowing out like a halo as she reached out for his outstretched hand. Mouth opened in a scream, Emmarie's eyes screamed for Ultra Magnus to save her as tears clouded the beautiful hazel they are. Her arm was stretched as far as it would let her for his hand. Ultra Magnus' fingers skimmed her hand as it tried to latch onto something, anything...

"EMMARIE!" Ultra Magnus' voice rang out in horror, the first time it's ever done that.

"NOOO!" Emmarie's scream echoed in his mind as she disappeared into the clouds like as if they ate her.

Ultra Magnus couldn't feel. He found it hard to cycle his vents and he only stared at where his human had disappeared into the clouds. His spark was clenching in on itself as he kept reliving the past few moments in his head.

" _What...have I done?"_ Ultra Magnus thought to himself as he looked at where Emmarie had fallen.

Ultra Magnus promised Emmarie that they would both make it out of there alive. He had promised her that she would live. And now she's falling to her death alone. And he is going to live. Alone.

" _No..."_ Ultra Magnus thought in sorrow and noticed that the hatch had opened and Bumblebee was motioning for him to come in.

Ultra Magnus could only make out snippets of what he said over the howling wind, but it was being blocked out by the overwhelming guilt building up in his chest. How could he live while Emmarie was falling to her death? She was just beginning to live her life and he is a war general. He should be the one to die, not her. Not the beautiful human that deserved to live.

 _"I am sorry, Emmarie."_ Ultra Magnus thought and pulled himself up to Bumblebee. " _I promise that I will avenge your death. I...I love you too."_

* * *

 **1ST PERSON POV**

The tears blurred my eyesight and I'm grateful for it. Maybe it will be better if I don't see how I'm gonna die. I can already feel myself starting to pass out. But I wish I could tell Ultra Magnus that this wasn't his fault and that he should totally go back out and kick Starscream's stiletto-heeled ass for this. I knew it had to be him seeing as how we were both thrown away from the Nemesis by something bigger than blaster fire.

I want to tell Mom that I love her. I want to see Dad and Uncle Archie run their rounds. I want to dance with Smokescreen again. I want to see my friend's cosplays and go back to my theatre class to work on the next play.

But most of all...I want to tell Ultra Magnus I love him one last time. I never even got to hear him say 'I love you' back.

" _God or Primus, whichever one is listening...please don't let Ultra Magnus live with guilt. Please just let him live in peace. And tell him one last thing..."_ I thought and started to lose my consciousness. " _Tell him...I love you."_

" _I love you."_

* * *

 **So, how's that to end this? Too sad? Too cliffhanger-y? I had just a little more left in my mind that popped up suddenly, but I don't know whether or not to end this one shot like it is or add in the happy ending plot bunny. So I'm gonna let you guys, my ever-loyal readers (seriously, what did I ever do to deserve you?), vote in the comments on whether or not I should post the happy ending.**

 **If the tiny ending plot bunny keeps nagging in my head, then I'll probably post it anyway. Further proof that I can finish anything I start and to make up for the near 2 years or so that I've been gone. It really does feel great to post again and I really don't deserve you readers that continue to stick by my side. So thank you for everything.**

 **I love you guys! Please read and review! Flames will used to roast marshmallows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm back!**

 **So, this really has been bugging me for a while now and there's a slight difference with how I was originally wanting to end this 'one shot'. Emmarie falling to her death was the original outcome and I suddenly had a small dose of inspiration of a happy ending. So I did a little tinkering on my notebook to have a happier outcome for my character and Magnus. I really hope that those of you who wanted to see this ending on a happy note like how this ending goes.**

 **Well, I don't wanna give anything away, so read on!**

 **::** ** _italics_** **= thoughts::**

 **::** **Underline and bold** **= thinking together::**

 **::bold = comm link::**

 **:: _Bold and italics_ = phone call::**

 **I own: My OCs**

 **Hasbro owns: Transformers and anything to do with them!**

 **I also don't own any other pop culture references or real life trademark items you may see in this fic.**

 **By the way, at the last 3rd person POV, there's small talk about sexuality so this is a warning: I DO NOT WANT TO OFFEND ANYONE! SO ANYONE WHO GETS OFFENDED EASILY PLEASE CONSIDER THIS AND KEEP AN OPEN MIND IF THE SMALL TALK ISN'T TO YOUR LIKING! I ONLY ADDED THAT TALK FOR A LITTLE HUMOR! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME IF SOMETHING OFFENDED YOU! I HONESTLY DON'T WANT TO OFFEND ANYONE AND I'M SORRY IF IT DID! PLEASE AND THNAK YOU AND REMEMBER THAT IT'S ONLY IN THE LAST POV!**

* * *

 **1ST PERSON POV**

I'm dead.

I know for sure that I'm dead. 100 percent positive.

Any minute now I'll be seeing those golden gates open with a choir of angels singing in their white robes and golden halos flying above with their wings.

I struggle to open my eyes and suddenly feel pain in my ribcage. No, the pain was kind of everywhere.

This can't be heaven. I can't feel pain if I'm supposed to be in heaven. Oh God, I ended up in hell after all! Or I'm probably haunting that one Vehicon and all I can feel is pain. Well, if he ended up surviving Ultra Magnus.

Oh God, Ultra Magnus! He's safe, I seen him grab ahold of his ship when we fell. He must be feeling all kinds of pain or guilt. Why did I have to die?

Wait, I'm not dead. I can feel an ache in my ribs and soreness in my muscles.

I'm not dead, I'm not dead. _I'M NOT DEAD..._

"...Arie...Emmarie. Sweetie, you're fine, you're ok. Can you open your eyes for me?" came a familiar voice.

MOM!?

I opened my eyes and regretted it once the brightness of the room blinded me. Opening them again, I focused and blinked and got a good look at my surroundings.

I'm back at base laying on a cot with Mom sitting to the left in a chair. Behind her standing next to the computer was Ratchet and Optimus. Nurse Darby was headed our way with her medical bag in hand with a concerned look on her face.

"This isn't what I imagined heaven to be like." I said as I attempted to move. "But I'll take what I can get."

"Oh honey, you're not dead. Optimus saved you when you...when you fell from the Nemesis." Mom said as she leaned over to brush her hand through my hair. "Don't you remember? He caught you before you could hit the ground."

I frowned as I tried to remember. I do remember my heart hammering out of my ribcage and the panic of flailing in the air, but I might've passed out once I neared the ground.

"No. I think I was out of it when I got close to the ground." I admitted and watched Mom's face as she struggled not to cry. "Please don't cry, Mom. I'm here. And hurting a little."

"You have a bruised rib and a slight concussion. I would recommend staying in bed for the next week to recover." Nurse Darby said as she checked over me. "How are you feeling, Emmarie?"

"Just sore." I said and looked over to Optimus. "Thank you so much for saving me, Optimus."

"You are welcome, Emmarie. I am relieved to hear that you are not seriously injured." Optimus said and Ratchet nodded.

"And I recommend that you stay at home or here at base during any patrols. For all of our sakes." Ratchet said and I half frowned.

"Yes, Dad." I said sarcastically with a smirk at Ratchet rolling his optics. "Just kidding. I think I need to take it easy after that. Ultra Magnus won't- WAIT, MAGNUS! IS HE OK?"

I sat up with a wince at my bruised rib and my muscles protesting every move. How could I have forgotten about him? Where is he? For the love of all that's holy, please let him be ok!

"Emmarie, calm down and stay still. Ultra Magnus is fine." Mom said as she and Nurse Darby gently pushed me back down on the cot. "I think he's on his ship. He's fine, I watched him walk out of here after checking up on you. He's ok."

I let out a breath of relief and let myself relax a little. Ultra Magnus is ok. But why wasn't he here?

"When can he come see me again now that I'm awake? I need to speak to him." I asked and looked up at Optimus. "Is there any way you can call him in?"

"Emmie, about that..." Mom trailed off and I knew something was up if she was using my older nickname.

"Mom, what is it?" I asked and suddenly in came Smokescreen.

"Hey, Em! You're finally awake! Thank Primus you survived. How are you feeling? If you're all good, do you wanna go get another milkshake to lighten the mood?" Smokescreen asked and Ratchet took out a wrench and pointed it at him.

"Smokescreen, Emmarie needs to rest. I don't need you in here trying to get her up and moving." Ratchet started to wave the wrench at Smokescreen and he raised his arms in defense.

"It's fine, Ratchet." I said and looked to Smokescreen. "I'm fine, Smokey. But I've been promoted to bed rest for the next week, so I can't go anywhere until they say I'm good to go."

"Well, we have a week before we can go out to anything. How about we head out to our favorite race track and watch a race to celebrate me being named your guardian-"

"Smokescreen, you dolt!" Ratchet knocked him on the head with the wrench and Smokescreen whined as he rubbed the spot where he was hit. "We haven't told her yet! Her mother was getting ready to tell her but you just had to butt in!"

"I'm sorry, Doc Bot! I thought you guys had already told her and she'd be excited!" Smokescreen apologized and backed away from Ratchet's wrath.

My whole world stopped.

 _What did he just say?_

"Smokey, what did you say?" I asked in a small voice and Smokescreen gave me a look that resembled pity and tried to disguise it.

"Oh, it was nothing! Let's just pretend that I never said that." Smokescreen said and Optimus spoke up.

"Ratchet, Smokescreen, Nurse Darby, I believe we should give Emmarie some much needed rest." Optimus said and they nodded.

As Ratchet collected Nurse Darby, they all headed back out of the med bay and Mom and I were alone.

"Mom, what was Smokescreen talking about? I know I heard him correctly." I asked and looked her in the eye.

"Emmarie, this won't be easy to tell you..." Mom trailed off as she took my hand.

"Please, Mom. What did he mean?" I asked and felt my heart start to drop.

"Emmie, Ultra Magnus decided to hand guardianship over you to Smokescreen." she admitted and squeezed my hand. "I know how much this hurts, sweetie, but he had told both Optimus and I that he wasn't fit to fill that role. Maybe within time he'll come back to his senses and take you back."

Oh my god.

This can't be happening. Ultra Magnus can't give me up. I just told him how I felt. Not unless...he doesn't feel the same.

"Mom..." My eyes started to mist over and she carefully laid in the cot next to me.

I started to cry ugly tears and Mom started to shush me like when I was a little girl, petting through my hair and cuddling me to her chest as she made sure I wasn't uncomfortable.

"There, there. Everything will be alright, Emmie." Mom soothed and I hugged her as tight as I could.

"He abandoned me, Mom! He abandoned me!" I cried and she continued to cuddle me.

We sat like that for about an hour and I finally calmed down enough to start falling asleep. The last think I remember is Mom trying to tuck me in with the blanket on my cot and kissing my forehead before I was out.

* * *

 **1 AND A HALF WEEKS LATER**

 **1ST PERSON POV**

The ache in my ribs was near gone and so was my dizziness from my concussion. Thank god, because school work made me dizzy. While I don't have to have an excuse in college about why I was out, work still had to be done and I got most of it from online.

My friends had brought me anything else that needed to be completed and asked me about how I got hurt. I had to lie and say that something went wrong in one of the bases where Mom was stationed at and I got hurt in the process.

I've been at home once Ratchet and Nurse Darby said I could go, but I've felt nothing but a total numbness in my heart.

I can't believe Ultra Magnus let me go. I stood there and told him how I felt about him and he apparently didn't feel the same way. My heart may beat, but every beat feels like agony, especially if I replay our moment together on the Nemesis.

I let out a sigh and leaned back into Smokescreen's seat.

Smokescreen had been a good listener once he figured out how upset I was about losing Ultra Magnus. Of course I didn't tell him that I loved Ultra Magnus, but he understood anyway. And currently to lighten the mood, we're both headed to Barstow again so I can get a milkshake. The only difference between today and that day is my mood.

"You ok, Em?" Smokescreen asked from the radio. "You've been doing that a lot."

"Yeah. I'm fine, Smokey." I said and watched the edge of the town get closer. "Just deciding whether or not to get a chocolate milkshake or an Oreo milkshake."

"The snack that smiles back!" Smokescreen sang cheerfully and I giggled at his mistake.

"Smokey, that's the Goldfish theme song! Oreo is milk's favorite cookie." I laughed as he chuckled.

"You know I'm still learning things. I'm just glad I have you to help teach me them from now on." Smokescreen said and paused as my smile disappeared. "Oh. Sorry, Em."

"It's ok. I'm fine." I said through my teeth.

The rest of the ride was silent until we got near the restaurant that had the good milkshakes. Smokescreen offered Agent Fowler's card that he 'borrowed' from Ratchet, but I declined and pulled some cash and loose change from my jeans. No need in running the emergency card down with milkshake purchases because I'm stingy with my money.

"One Oreo milkshake for a lovely girl." the guy at the window handed me my shake and gave me a wink. "I even put in a full Oreo cookie for you."

"Thank you." I said and started to roll up the window, but he put his hand out to stop me.

"Wait a sec! Got a minute for me to ask you something?" he asked and Smokescreen started to talk before I gently nudged the steering wheel.

"Sorry. Go ahead." I said and pointed somewhere at the radio. "My friend is on Bluetooth so he can hear you, too."

"How about we exchange numbers? We have to be around the same age and you're really pretty." the guy admitted and I blushed at the compliment. "I'll just ask for your number because you look kind of down today."

"Thank you, but I don't know. I kind of gotten heart broken a week ago by someone I liked and it's too soon." I explained the best I could without going into much detail.

"Well, I can wait however long you want me to. If it means you getting your spirits back up, then I'll gladly give you space." the guy said and handed me a slip of paper. "My name's Jordan and that's my number."

"How'd you write your number down that fast?" I asked and studied his face.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to ask you out for a while now and I haven't had a shift at the window to do so. Honest, I'm not trying to be creepy or too fast for you." Jordan fiddled with his fingers.

Taking a look at the number, I knew this guy wasn't that bad. He's always been nice to me every time I've seen him and I'll admit that he's pretty cute. Maybe I can attempt to try and move on from Ultra Magnus and start over with Jordan. He does seem promising even though I don't really know him. But maybe...

I could feel the small pang in my heart just thinking about betraying my love for Ultra Magnus. Jordan is just your average everyday human male and while he does seem like the smart choice for a lady, my heart still seems to beat for the large alien with big shoulder pads.

But now's not the time to think about that. Giving Jordan a smirk, I held my hand out.

"I don't have a pen in here." I said and Jordan scrambled to hand me a pen. "But promise me that you won't be too fast while I recover. Please."

"Sure beans." Jordan agreed and took back the pen and my receipt where I wrote my name and number. "Emma-Em-Emmali..."

"It's Emmarie. Like Emma and Marie combined into one." I explained and pushed my hands together to emphasize my point.

"That's so beautiful. I've never heard of that name before." Jordan said.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad were trying for something different when they had me." I explained and the honk of a horn had me looking back and Smokescreen revved his engine. "I better not hold you back from working. Thank you, Jordan."

"You're welcome, beauty Emmarie." Jordan said with a small wink and I smiled at his bad attempts at flirting.

Smokescreen finally took off once the window closed and we were back on the road headed back to base.

"So, looks like someone has a date." Smokescreen teased and I rolled my eyes as I took a sip from my shake.

"No, he's jut a bad flirt. And giving cell numbers is what everyone does these days. This guy just didn't seem like a creep, just someone who doesn't know much about talking to girls." I said and Smokescreen laughed.

"Sure it is! Maybe soon I'll be invited to your..."marriage' I suppose before long." Smokescreen joked and we both bickered back and forth the rest of the way back to base.

When we got back to base, I happened to see the shape of a very familiar mech heading out to the hanger where his ship resided in. It made me freeze in Smokescreen and watch as the mech I love disappear from my sight and continued to just sit there.

"Em? Emma, are you ok?" Smokescreen asked and I gave the radio a look.

"You know I don't like being called Emma, Smokey. It's an overused name as it is and there are too many people that are named Emma that I know to use that as my nickname." I explained.

"Sorry. That's the only way I know to really get your attention." Smokescreen said and I got out so he could transform.

"It's not fair, Smokey." I said as he stood in front of me. "Why does one near death experience make him decide to leave me?"

"I don't know, Em. But if it makes you feel any better, he's an afthead for leaving you like he did. Just don't tell him I said that." Smokescreen winked at me and I frowned.

"Makes me feel better? That's not gonna make me feel better, Smokescreen! Magnus saying he wants to be my guardian again and giving me an apology is what I need to feel better! Peachy in fact!" I started to rant in anger and sorrow. "I can't hate him for what he did! He's too hard to hate! And how can I not tell him? He avoids me and my family every time someone asks for him! I can't keep doing this, Smokey! I can't!"

I finally stopped and wiped at my face so I could save myself from anymore embarrassment of having a small breakdown in front of the military men. This day can't get anymore worse.

Smokescreen had stayed frozen in the midst of my breakdown and then he sighed. Bending down, he carefully picked me up and brought me to his chest and I let myself cry. What I'd do for him to be Ultra Magnus right now.

"Everything will be alright, Em. I promise." Smokescreen said and I sniffled.

Smokescreen stood carefully and he started heading somewhere. Feeling the sun off my back, he must've went inside the base to set me down with the other kids. Deciding to not cry in front of them, I sniffled once more before wiping my eyes again. As I was doing so, Smokescreen had stopped and bent down to put me back on the floor.

"Don't hate me for this, Em. But this has to be done for the both of you." Smokescreen said as he backed up and ran off before I could process what he meant.

Once he disappeared, I turned around to see which hangar he was in and I cursed.

Ultra Magnus' ship hangar.

Before I could run out to yell at Smokescreen, the door to the ship opened and out came the mech himself. Surprise lit up his optics as we stared at each other and then Ultra Magnus sighed.

"Smokescreen, you have extra patrols for the rest of the week. That's an order, soldier." Ultra Magnus said as he put a finger to where his ear would be and turned back to his ship.

"Magnus." I said in a small voice and he paused, not looking back. "Why?"

"You need to go back to Smokescreen." was all Ultra Magnus said before he walked into the ship without so much as a glance at me.

My anger FLARED.

"MAGNUS!" I yelled and ran forward as the panel to the ship started to close and pulled myself up before it could get too far out of my reach.

The door closed and I looked around at the familiar ship. Ultra Magnus wasn't near the front, but messing around with a panel in the back and he still didn't notice me. I marched up towards him as he finally noticed my movements and glared at me.

"What are you doing in here? I told you to go with Smokescreen." Ultra Magnus growled and I stood my ground. "Leave now. That's an order."

"No! You know damn well why I'm here, Magnus! I asked you a question! Why?" I asked as I crossed my arms and stared into his optics. "Why did you leave me again? Why did you stop being my guardian after one near death experience!? Was it what I said on the Nemesis or our biology and lifespans!? Or are you too much of a coward to truly say what you want to!?"

"That's enough! Get out now!" Ultra Magnus commanded. "That's an order!"

"Don't give me that shit! Fuck your orders! Not everything you order is a good idea!" I yelled back and stepped closer. "Tell me! Tell me why you abandoned me you big, blue asshole!"

"Emmarie that's enough!" Ultra Magnus yelled back as he picked me up by the back of my shirt and I squeaked in surprise. "I am no coward! I did this for the both of us! We are no good for each other! Our biology is different, our lifespans as well! A relationship between us could never be! You nearly died falling off the Nemesis with no one to save you!"

"You're really gonna stop what could be over that!?" I argued back as I flailed my arms and legs a little so my shirt wouldn't choke me. "I don't care about how different our biology is or if you live longer than I will! I'll love you through all of it anyway! And why does me falling off the Nemesis suddenly have you deciding to give me away like a toy!? I still love you! I don't think I could ever love anyone else like I love you! Why can't you just give us the chance, Magnus!?"

"I have failed you as a guardian! That's why!" Ultra Magnus yelled and grabbed me by the waist so I could be more comfortable. "Emmarie, I sent you away in the trees thinking that you would be alright and you were caught by Starscream. Watching him hurt you will never leave my memory files no matter how hard I try to block them. And I could not save you when you fell past me into open sky. Had I grabbed ahold of you before I grabbed the ship, you wouldn't have fell. I thought you were dead when I entered the ship until Optimus came in carrying your unconscious body. Once he had told me that you were still alive, I felt relief and sadness because I had failed at my one job: keeping you safe. I told Optimus that I was unfit to be your guardian and I appointed Smokescreen to take you in my absence. I knew that you would not understand why I did it so I stayed away. You don't need me anymore!"

"Yes I do! I do need you, Ultra Magnus! What part of 'I'll love you through it anyway' do you not understand!?" I argued back at him and struggled against his grip even though he wasn't holding me harshly like Starscream did. "Why can't you just see things my way for once!? Why can't you put aside the logic and just let us be!? Please! I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

"AND I LOVE YOU, TOO!" Ultra Magnus roared back and I went slack jawed. "But we cannot be together, Emmarie! Something like this could do more harm than good and possibly tear the team apart. There are so many reasons why we cannot be together. It would be better if we were to never speak to each other again unless it's professional business between us."

"Ultra Magnus, please! You just said the words we both needed to hear! Please!" I begged as tears started to escape down my face as he turned back towards the front. "Give us a chance to be happy together! Please!"

"Emmarie, we can't! The reasons why we can't be together should be enough for you to realize that it's a bad idea!" Ultra Magnus said and I sobbed as more tears fell down my face. "Please do not cry over this, Emmarie."

"Kiss me." I said and looked at him straight in the eye as he immediately stopped and stared at me with wide optics. "I don't care about how you say we shouldn't be together! Just kiss me once and let me show you that it's ok for you to break the rules and live free! Please! That's all I ask if you don't want us to be together! Just let me have one kiss. Please."

Ultra Magnus seemed to have frozen on the spot as he continued to look at me like I've lost my mind and then he carefully started to bring me to his face.

"I do not understand the need for it. But if it can bring you peace, then so be it." Ultra Magnus said as he brought me closer to his face and opened his palm so I would have more room to move.

I wiped my face and tried to stop sniffling before he could change his mind and leaned against his face. I could feel him tense like he did before on the Nemesis and I took a few breaths before closing my eyes and kissed him.

I tried not to be too quick or too slow with the kiss once my lips made contact with his metal ones, but seeing as how Ultra Magnus wasn't moving at all, I knew that he must've been uncomfortable. Just the thought made my heart hurt and I continued the kiss for as long as I could. But eventually the need for air became too much and I pulled back, drawing a breath of fresh air before leaning back in to just to lay my head on his face. I tried to holdback the tears again, but they still fell down and I didn't stop them.

"Thank you, Ultra Magnus." I whispered and sniffled when I felt the familiar ache of my heart shattering. "I'll always love you, no matter what."

Ultra Magnus didn't say a word and he didn't move me from my spot for a few seconds before finally bringing me down to cup me in his hands. I curled into a ball with my arms around my head as I sobbed. I didn't care how loud I was. I cried my heart out. So this is what it feels like to be rejected by the love of your life. God it hurts. It hurts so much.

Ultra Magnus was moving, so I guess he's taking me to Smokescreen or maybe Ratchet if Smokescreen hasn't already left for another patrol. I heard something 'whoosh' open, but I didn't feel the warm air of the outside or the sun on my back. I was set down carefully on something flat and I shifted a little from my ball before feeling something heavy being placed near me. And then I heard something transform.

Opening my eyes, I wiped away the tears and studied my surroundings.

We're in the back room of the ship where Ultra Magnus sleeps, not outside like I thought he'd take me. I've only been back here about 3 times before and it wasn't for very long, just enough for me to fantasize sometimes about cuddling if we ever got that far...

I blinked when I noticed that I was sitting on the bed -berth?- and Ultra Magnus was on the ground in his vehicular form.

" _Why the hell is he down there in vehicular form?_ " I thought to myself before feeling something watching me. I turned to the side a little and noticed that someone was behind me.

He stood tall and strong as he stared down at me. His posture meant business and he stood ramrod straight with his arms to his sides. Dark brown hair sprouted from the top of his head and a small goatee adorned his face with a light beard. Piercing blue eyes stared back holding almost no emotion in them and made his face more defined with his hair color. His facial features were jagged and cut almost like a diamond and it made him look very handsome. His body is nothing but pure muscles and he crossed his toned arms. His clothing was the same as his paint job and it made him look near shiny. The shirt he was wearing had the Autobot insignia smack in the middle of it and he blocked it when he crossed his arms.

" _Oh holy hell, it's his holoform! I've never seen it before! He's so...beautiful._ " I thought to myself as I stared at the magnificent sight that's Ultra Magnus' holoform.

We stayed silent as we stared at each other before Ultra Magnus came forward and stopped in front of me. He held out his hand without saying a word and I carefully took it before he helped me up.

I bumped into his chest and stared wide-eyed and open mouthed as he stared at me with eyes just as blue as his optics.

"I thought that you would find it easier to kiss me in this form." Ultra Magnus mumbled in my ear as he let go of my hand and I went back to grab it. "Emmarie..."

I didn't say anything. I was too busy admiring the God that stood before me.

I let one hand continue to hold Ultra Magnus' left hand and let my other hand slowly trace the outline of his muscles. They felt rock hard, like as if they were real. As Ultra Magnus pulled his hand free, I let the other hand trace up the left pec and trace the Autobot insignia on his shirt.

This can't be real. This form is almost too perfect.

"Emmarie, please." Ultra Magnus started and it brought me out of my reverie.

"Ultra Magnus, this is unfair." I said and looked at him straight in the eyes as he grabbed both of my hands to pull them down to my sides. "You agree to let me have a last kiss and then you bring me in here to show me your holoform, that's buffer than Chris Hemsworth himself might I add, just to let me kiss you again? I'm not complaining by no means, but what are you trying to get at here?"

"I would like to experience it as well...without my true form hurting you in the process." Ultra Magnus said and my heart picked back up before reality hit.

"No, you can't do that to me. You can either kiss me and be together with me or you follow your protocol bullshit. There's no in-between." I said and reached up to cup is bearded face. "This already hurts enough. Kissing is an intimate part of a relationship. Me knowing I kissed you three times and you deny a relationship, that shit doesn't fly with me, Magnus."

"I do not mean to be unfair, Emmarie. We Cybertronians don't kiss like humans do. It's an experience that's...exotic to me." Ultra Magnus murmured the last part and then I cupped his face with both hands and did my best to pull him down to my level. "Emm-"

Before he could say anything else, I leaned on my toes to meet him halfway. Our lips locked in an open mouth kiss and I did my best to not make it sloppy. Ultra Magnus froze for a moment against my mouth before attempting to match my movements. We both moved slow and he bent down better so I wouldn't have to stand on my toes.

As we kissed, I let my hands rest on his shoulders and memorized each and every feeling that went through me.

His lips were soft and the beard was tickling my face, but I didn't let it distract me from enjoying this moment. The need for air came up and I flinched when I pulled back to get in air. I opened my eyes and watched as Ultra Magnus opened his, impossibly shining blue eyes clouded with sadness and longing. As he was starting to pull back, I jumped forward to hook my arms around his neck and pulled him back in to a kiss.

"Emmarie, stop. We cannot continue this any further." Ultra Magnus said as he pulled me away from him and tried to set me down.

"Magnus..." I held my breath as tears threatened to fall down my face again.

"Emmarie-" My phone rang before he could say anything else and I wiped the tears away as I turned away from Ultra Magnus and looked at the caller ID. It was Jordan.

"I have to take this." I muttered and answered. "Hello?"

 _ **"Hey, Emmarie! it's me Jordan! I'm not calling to be a creep, honest, just checking to see if you enjoyed the milkshake and if you're having a good day so far."**_ Jordan's voice came through the phone and for some reason, seemed louder than usual today.

"Hey, Jordan. Yeah, the milkshake was great and so was the added cookie in it." I sniffled and I wiped away another tear and hoped that he didn't find out that I'm upset.

 _ **"Are you catching the sniffles or something? You sound almost like you've been crying."**_ Jordan asked and I cursed myself for not just hanging up on him to answer him another time.

"No, I've just had a rough afternoon so far." I admitted since he's probably bug me about it anyway.

 ** _"Don't tell me it's that guy you said who didn't want to date you. He's a jackass and he doesn't know what he's missing out on!"_** Jordan said and I flinched when I felt Ultra Magnus behind me growl. Shit, he can hear this.

"Yes, he's actually still here, but I- HEY!" I exclaimed as Ultra Magnus took my phone from my hands and brought it close to his ear.

"This is General Magnus. I don't know who you are but Emmarie will not be having any further contact with you. She is with someone else who can look after her and keep her safe with all of his being. He's realized his mistake and will do everything to make her happy again. And that being is me. You will not call back or I will make sure you never do so again. Delete this number and forget about trying to date Emmarie. She is _mine_."

As he hung up, Ultra Magnus tossed my phone to the side (thank god for protective cases) and he took my face in his hands. His lips met mine once more in a hungry kiss and I happily obliged once the initial shock wore off. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled back and let me get oxygen.

"I have been a fool, Emmarie. I enjoyed our kissing. I don't think I could possibly take another human kissing you or being your lover knowing that we love each other. Please, let's forget the past half hour and the time I made you hurt. Protocol cannot stop my spark from being yours or your heart being mine. I will do everything in my power to make things right between us again. And if it means that we spend the entire night kissing, then so be it. I want to make you happy and courting you, no, _dating_ you, will make me happy as well. Whatever time we have left will be spent together and I wouldn't have it any other way. So please forgive me, Emmarie. I love you."

The silence only lasted for a second before I pounced on Ultra Magnus and our lips met once again. My arms wound around his neck and he lifted me with one arm while the other gently gripped my waist.

I don't know when our tongues met or when we hit the back of the wall, everything was in a blur. All I knew was that this was happening, this was _real,_ and I wasn't about to let him go.

I was already sweating by the time I had to break for oxygen and felt that primal _need_ growing stronger every passing second. Looking Ultra Magnus in the eyes, I pressed a hand where his heart would be. I could feel the sparkbeat even from here and I let my hand slide down Ultra Magnus' abs and dared myself to go a little further down.

"Emmarie..." Ultra Magnus' grumbled in my ear, voice filled with gusto. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Is this breaking protocol, sir?" I asked and pressed a kiss against his neck. "Because if it is, I couldn't think of a better way to make it up to me than breaking the rules."

"Very well. In here, I am the commander and you shall listen to me, soldier." Ultra Magnus smirked as he started to slide his hands down to my ass and squeezed. "And you shall only address me as 'sir' unless I say otherwise. Do we have a deal, soldier?"

"Deal. Now get to it, sir." I dared and smiled as he gave me a look that sent shivers going down my spine.

"What did I just say, solider?" Ultra Magnus growled as he squeezed my ass once more and I squeaked in surprise.

"And what are you gonna do about it, sir?" I challenged and squealed once he pinned me down to the berth in one swift motion.

"For breaking protocol, you will be punished _thoroughly_." Ultra Magnus said as he nipped at my neck and slowly kissed down my collarbone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, sir." I smirked and let myself fall into the love we showered each other with.

* * *

 **3RD PERSON POV**

"Hey, Em, what do you think about the whole, bisexual, asexual, some-kind-of-sexual identification thing going on with people today?" Miko suddenly asked Emmarie one afternoon in the base.

All of the children and Emmarie were sitting in the human's entertainment center in the main hangar for the Autobots watching the television when Miko put it on My Strange Addiction. Currently, this one episode was talking about a man who was addicted to asexual people and Miko got in a conversation with Jack about how some people needed to make up their minds about their sexuality.

"What do you mean? I mean, I can see having a conversation like you and Jack were having, but in all honesty, your sexuality is your thing. Other people shouldn't have to butt in because of what your sexuality is. It's your life, your sexuality." Emmarie said and Miko tilted her head in thought.

"That's a good point. But now I'm curious. What would you consider your sexuality to be?" Miko asked as Raf gave her a look.

"Should I go see Ratchet for the therapy I know I'll need after this conversation?" he asked and Miko scoffed.

"Nah, he won't have the first clue to something like human sex rituals. And I thought you already learned about this before you even hit 6th grade?" Miko asked Raf and he nodded.

"Yeah I've learned about it, but I don't want to talk about it." Raf said as his face started to turn red.

"Are you still onto that?" Jack asked as he came back to the couch with a soda in hand. "And why are we even having this conversation in the first place?"

"First off, Raf can scoot his big brain to Ratchet if he doesn't want to hear about this and second, I was gonna see if Em is bi or something." Miko said and turned back to Emmarie. "So what's your sexuality?"

"Miko, don't you know it's rude to ask people that, no matter if you're friends with them or not!?" Jack asked with a reddening face.

"Relax, Jack-in-the-box! It's just a quick question!" Miko said and Emmarie rolled her eyes.

"Miko, I'm not a lesbian if that's what you're thinking. But I had thought to myself about this if I ever get to a point in life where I need to think about it: I didn't really care about what my sexuality is or will be in the future. What's the phrase again?...I'm Switzerland or something?" Emmarie put a hand to her chin in thought and then shook her head. "Never mind, the future technically had changed for me, so I think I can identify my sexuality for now. But I'm trying to find out a way to put it without you hounding me about it and the other two having a heart attack over it."

"What is it? Come one, you can tell us! Or me! I won't tell unless you tell me I can!" Miko was nearly jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Well..." Emmarie trailed off once she seen Ultra Magnus coming back in from patrol and he went to talk to Ratchet at the computer.

Lately, they both had been trying to tell the rest of the team about their relationship with Emmarie telling the humans and her family that knew the Autobots and Ultra Magnus telling the others. Seeing an opportunity to tell at least half of the humans she needed to tell, Emmarie smiled as she eyed the tall mech that stole her heart and said without missing a beat,

"I guess I'm Ultra Magnus-sexual."

Several things happened at once: Jack, who had taken a sip of his soda as she said that, spewed his drink out of his nose and mouth, Raf dropped his glasses that he was cleaning to stare wide-eyed at Emmarie and Miko jumped up with a fist in the air shouting, "I KNEW IT!"

"Oh my God, dude! Are you alright?" Emmarie laughed as she beat Jack on the back to help him clear his lungs of soda and coughed.

"I knew it! How long!? When!? Have you both had-"

"Miko, don't even go there!" Emmarie clapped a hand over Miko's mouth to save her some embarrassment and stood from the couch.

"You can't just drop the news like that and not have me question you! But seriously, have you two done the deed?" Miko asked and Raf turned a bright shade of red as Jack continued to hack up a lung with a red face.

"And on that note I'm gonna run to get Jack some paper towels and make sure he doesn't keel over." Emmarie said and ran as fast as she could before she could turn just as red as the two boys.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME, EM!" Miko shouted as she started to chase after the young adult.

As Emmarie ran towards the kitchen with Miko hot on her heels, she looked up to meet Ultra Magnus' optics and smiled.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **The end!**

 **So this was the happy ending I thought of and it wouldn't stop bugging me until it got finished. Fun fact: that last part with the other humans wasn't planned, but I thought it would be hilarious to have the boys be embarrassed by Miko and a good way to add in a little humor to balance out the dark chapter from before.**

 **So, I think there was a show on some network called My Strange Addiction, but I don't own it and it was just for the sake of the humor. And so was the small talk about sexuality. I really hope that I don't or didn't offend anyone about their sexuality. The way I see it, it's your body, your life and your sexuality, so I won't comment on it because it won't affect my life. That's how I say it and I actually don't really know how I'm sexualized as. I barely even know what the word asexual means anyways. All of the bi/a/whatever-sexual stuff I can never keep up with so I don't really bother trying to learn the differences between them unless I have those type of conversations with my family and friends. Only then will I try to learn about that but it would probably be forgotten by the end of the day.**

 **So once again, I hope I didn't offend anyone.**

 **Another thing: I got a new job finally! This one is like the same job I had before, but hopefully it will be a little easier or at least not as busy. Well, until the holidays come around the corner. So hopefully I won't be under too much stress to not write anymore. So as a way to celebrate my first day at my new job, I posted this to finally be done with it and start on something new. I'm hoping to get settled in soon and get into the swing of things before long so I can get back to writing.**

 **Well, this is done and I hope you all have enjoyed it! I will try to post again as soon as possible! Thank you all for reading and being loyal followers!**

 **Please leave a review! Flames will be used to roast my enemies and bullies! :)**


End file.
